the demon princess
by demonfox21
Summary: this is about a demon and a demon hunter and his family, the demon princess starts living with the hunter and falls for Usui, he falls for her when she brings life to there plants and pond even a statue. find out what happends to the hunter and the demon i dont own maid-sama please review
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Princess

It all starts with the Takumi family, there job is to send all demons back to hell they have no clue that there is good demons as well. Usui, the youngest of the three siblings is still in training, at night Usui goes on patrol for smaller demons, and this night will be one that he won't forget.

Its 2:12am on Usui's patrol he can feel the demons in a ally way when he gets there he see 5 big demons surrounding a girl in a gray cloak, he troughs seals at them but there to strong, when they turn to him the girl dose a spin the air kicking one to the wall. As she fights he feels something strange about her, he can't seem to figure it out she kills the last one then collapses to the floor.

After three days she wakes up and sits up fast, she looks around and sees Usui sleeping in a chair next to her, she gets closer to smell him. Usui wakes up to see her up close he gets up fast and falls back, she giggles he gets up and rubs his head.

"Who are you, I'm Usui Takumi" Usui said

"I'm Misaki" she said

"Nice you meet you Misaki"

She only nods to him

Usui's sister comes in with a tea that demon hate if they drink it Misaki takes a sip and hides the disgusted from them.

Misaki thinks to her self "_I can't let them know I'm a demon, I don't want to go home"_ Usui notices that Misaki is nervous and tells his sister Yako to leave. Yako grumbles and leaves Usui puts a strong seal on Misaki's forehead but nothing happens, with a sigh he takes it off. Misaki gets up and jumps out the window only to fall into darkness, she passed out from the after shock on the seal.

She wakes up sleeping with Usui hugging her, she blushes

"Wwwwhat is going on!?" trying to push him off but he hugs tighter

She opens her mouth and bits down into his arm, he jumps up Misaki lets go of him. Misaki was terrified she touches her head as she back up into a corner.

"I knew you where a demon" Usui said as he got closer to her

"Then why were you sleeping with me?!" she yells "you big pervert" she grumbled

"What was that? You want to go to hell?" he messes with her

"NO, anything but that if the demon king knew I ran away from home he would kill me!" she covers her mouth

"What do you mean demon king" he asked

"Ill tell you and your family everything, but no fighting you can seal my power to if you don't trust me" she looks down and he seals her power

And took her to the meeting room and luckily everyone was there

"Who is this son?" his father asks

"She's a" he started "I'm a demon" she says, they all get there weapons out

"I'm hear to tell you why I'm hear so please put your weapons away" she calmly says

They only put them down "go on then or we will send you back to hell" they tell her

"I ran away from home, my home is at the demon kings castle, I'm his daughter, and I'm up here because he wants to destroy it so we can live up here, but I don't want this place to be destroyed because I like coming up here to think and getting away from him sometimes" Misaki says all at once

"So you came up here so he won't destroy us?" his dad asked

"Yes, so don't send me back please Usui sealed my powers so I'm not a threat and I asked him to" she told them looking down

"Every well, but you will have to stay somewhere else. We will not house a demon" he glare at her she gulps "honey, let her stay she can go work around the house" his mom gets up and walks to Misaki "you can stay here, we don't have a room for you so you would have to sleep on the sofa, is that ok with you?" she said nicely

"I'll sleep out side, your mate doesn't like me" she gets up

"He's fine I'm sure he'll warm up to you" his mom looks sadly at her

"I'm used to people hating me, my own family hated me all my life so it's fine" Misaki walked out the room "pore girl" his mom said looking at her husband "what are you looking at" he looks away and got up leaving as well not wanting them to know he's going to talk to Misaki

"Hey girl, um I'm sorry for being rude to you" he sees she's on the floor breathing hard and gasping "Hey! Are you ok" he yells alerting everyone in the house hold come running over Usui pick her up and see blood on the ground "she's hurt what do we do" he looks at his mom "give her some blood she can heal herself" she tells him

He bits his hand putting it to her mouth but she turns her head away

"your so stubborn" he growls sucking some of his blood out he leans down and forces her to drink it she drinks it and pulls away and her wounds heal up "why did you help me?" she looked confused "because you're a friend" he smiles at her, she starts crying "thank you" she hugs him and saw his hand bleeding

She grabs it and starts licking it "what are you doing?" he asks she pulls away wiping her mouth "I was healing your hand" she points to it

He looks down at it and she did heal it and there's no scar "thank you" he smiles at her and she returns the smile "do I see love in there eyes honey?" his mom giggles "I think you do" his dad laughs Misaki looks away "shut up" Usui gets up

"I'm going to bed" Misaki jumps up in a tree and lays in the branches "get down here" Usui sighs pulling her foot she slips and lands on her hands and feet she glares at him "sleep in my bed I'll take the sofa" he says

"Or we can share a bed" she gets up "but"

"No buts" Misaki pokes his nose

Everyone goes to bed but Misaki, she was by there big pond surrounded by cherry blossom trees they were all dead

She stands on the bank of the pond and pulls a flute out and starts to play for the trees, wind started to blow around her as the trees start to brighten up and grow blossoms she keep playing and the air becomes cleaner and everyone is woken up by a roar of a dragon and flute music when they get out side they see her standing on the water playing the flute as the stone statue came alive and flies around her

"Wow" Usui says feeling the energy from her he got his violin and went next to her and played with her

She looks over, her energy explodes and mixes with the earth there tree grow and blossom her song dies down and the dragon turns into a small one big enough to lay on she shoulder

She gets light headed for using so much energy bring the trees to life and everything else Usui catches her "that is my power even if you sealed it I am to powerful to seal all of it" she starts to fall asleep she goes limp when she fell asleep Usui smiles and takes her back inside and lied her in his bed she hugged his arm in her sleep

The next morning they both woke up at the same time looking into each others eyes and smiled she pushes his face playfully and gets up and jumps out the window to the pond to feed the fish, the dragon fly out from under the covers and flies to her yako come running out side and jumps on Misaki

And they fall in the water they both laugh

"time for breakfast" him mom yells they get out of the pond Yako rings out her hair and Misaki shakes all the water out getting Yako wet again "hey! Misaki go shake over there" she giggles the dragon spins around Yako drying her off "thanks little dragon?" Yako looks at it, it roars

They go in and meet Usui and there parents for breakfast "did you guys sleep well?" his mom asks

"i did thanks to Misaki's song with Usui" Yako smiled

"i was warm all night but i think that was Usui next to me" Misaki stated

"well you wouldn't let my arm go so i slept with you" he blushes


	2. Chapter 2

The day went fast Misaki worked in the fields planting seeds and plowing with Usui's dad, night came and Usui let her have her powers back

Someone was at the front gate Misaki answered it and was greeted by to old folks

"Demon!" they yell, Misaki runs in the house and hides behind Usui

"Misaki what's wrong?" Usui asks, then the two old folks runs in with there weapons out

"Grandma, Grandpa what are you doing here?" Yako asks

"Here to visit, what is a demon doing here!" the grandpa yells, his mom and dad come in to tell them what happened, they all talked and the grandparents said it was a descries to the family to house a demon

Misaki overheard them talk from out side the door she looked down a tear drops to the floor and leaves the house only leaving a note at the gate

She vanished into the foggy night brokenhearted

At the house

"Where is the tea Misaki said she was getting?" Usui's mom asks

"I'll go see" yako runs out tripping over the tray of tea "ow that hurt, well I found the tea but no Misaki" she rubs her head

"Maybe she overheard them say she was descries to the family for being here" his dad says, Usui jumps up "I'm going to look for her" he glares at his grandparents "and your coming to since its your fault" he growled in anger "fine, but we only spoke the truth" the get up

They all run to find her not seeing the note, they called out to her but she didn't answer them, she stayed in the shadows watching them

They all meet back up in the park Usui punches the wall cracking it, his knuckles starts to bleed, his mom and dad pull there weapons out hearing a big growl

A huge demon comes crashing down to big for them to fight off I goes to crush them with a hand

Misaki runs out and bits onto the demons hand

"Misaki!?" his mom screams, the demon starts to try to throw her off, it just punches her into the ground and she's punching her in deeper she stops his punch and kicks him away

She gets up all bloody

She stands in front of them "Misaki takes some of my blood and heal yourself" Usui calls to her running over she holds her arm out "no if I die its ok, ill prove them wrong. I'm not a descries!" she runs at the demon jumping in the air punching the demon breaking its arm it roars in pain and grabs her leg and flings her around Usui pulls his guns out and starts shooting it "your not a descries Misaki! And you're not alone! I'm hear for you!" he yells "so are we!" his parents and sister join in the fight

The demon lets Misaki go; she smacks into a tree and coughs up blood

The demon flees back to hell "Misaki!" Usui runs to her seeing her wounds "she's not breathing" he lays her down and does CPR she coughs up blood and gasps for breath he bits his thumb dripping blood in her mouth, she licks the blood off healing him then pulls him down and bits into his neck letting the blood flow into her mouth

She heals her self and licks his neck healing him and hugs him crying

"It's ok Misaki just let it all out" he pats her head

She cries herself to sleep, he kisses her head forgetting his family was watching he gets up with Misaki in his arms and blushes when he see his sister and parents smiling

His grandparents looked surprised "do you like that demon?!" his grandma walks closer

"Ya I do, I love her is that a problem?" he hugs her closer

"Well I see now that she is good, how that happened I have no clue but she saved us so she is not a descries after all" the grandpa says

They all walk home and Usui takes Misaki to his room and lays her down

He falls asleep in the chair, she wakes up and sits up seeing him slumped over, she pulls him on the bed and covers him and leaves the room

She yawned as she walked into the living room seen the grandparents

Misaki looked at the ground and walked past them and walks outside "what's up with her?" the grandpa grumbles

"Really?" Usui's mom looks at him Yako runs in crying

"some guys took my money" she cried then they heard screams come from out front when they run out there they start laughing "they peed them selves" Yako laughs

They drop the money and run Misaki picks up the money and hands it to Yako

"I think this is yours" she smiles Yako jumps on Misaki and kisses her cheek

"What's all this?" Usui yawns walking up "Misaki stopped bullies from taking my money, and they were so scared they went pee" she laughs

Misaki gets up "I'm going for a walk" she stops and sniffs the air and see a guy walking over to them she starts growling and gets behind Usui "hello stupid humans I'm here for the princess, and I'm not leaving until I have her" he smiles

"I'm not going home brother this is my home now" Misaki growls "well then I'll have no other choose then" he runs at Misaki she jumps in the air pulling out a sword and blocks his attack

Other demons come to fight Usui and his family; sparks are flying around as Misaki and her brother fight in the sky

Then all the demons fall back and look up Usui and his family look up and see that Misaki and her brother had stabbed each other

"I guess this is it brother, us killing each other all for are good for nothing dad" Misaki grabs her bleeding chest coughing up blood as she spoke

"Heh, don't say it like you welcoming your death" he pull out his sword from her and she starts falling from the sky, her brother heals his wound and vanishes

"MISAKI!" Usui yells and runs to catch her

She hits into him "Misaki answer me, Misaki!" Usui cheeks her pulse

"I'm s-sorry fo-r failing on s-av-eing you an-d you-r family" she try to say but Usui interrupts her "you didn't fail your going to be ok Misaki" he goes to pick her up

She stops breathing and starts to blow away in the wind like cherry blossoms his eyes widen "no, you cant die" I tear falls from his eyes and hits the ground were Misaki's body was "MISAKI!" he screams into the night sky


End file.
